Let's Hear It For This Girl
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: Sequel To "Hell Of A Girl", takes place after "The Jungle Movie". Nicole's very happy in her world. Arnold and Helga are practically together, her best friend Lila is unwaveringly supportive, and Sid wants to make their relationship official. But an official relationship is bound to cause trouble, and this trouble may be closer than Nicole thinks, even as other problems approach...
1. Chapter 1: Fifth Grade

**A/N: So there's been a lot of people asking me to write a sequel to "Hell Of A Girl". I did write the oneshot "We'll Breakaway Together", but people still want one. So, since an author admitted that they liked the little relationship that was developing, I thought I'd focus a bit more on Nicole's life after that.**

**Plot: After the Jungle Movie is over, Nicole's life is changing. Having Arnold's parents settling down at the boarding house for at least a few years is enough deal with at home. But out of the house, Rhonda's having trouble with her not-so-secret admirer admitting to his actions, Helga trying to deal with her new relationship after Arnold kissed her in the jungle, and hardest of all, Nicole's unofficial relationship with Sid is getting impossible. Life in fifth grade is confusing, but Nicole is sure that she can deal with it. After all, it's only the TV show she used to watch...right?**

**Disclaimer: Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon (make _The Jungle Movie_ and _The Patakis_!) own _Hey Arnold_! I own Nicole.**

So, you're back, huh? You're really back to hear the next part of my life in a TV show? OK, recap for newcomers. I'm Nicole Emma Kidston and I'm ten years old. Well, if I was in my old world, I'd be seventeen, but in this world, I'm just an incredibly mature ten-year-old. But that's OK, everyone else in the world of _Hey Arnold_ is incredibly mature. Yes, you got that. I'm in the world of a Nickelodeon cartoon. Long story short, a wish from one of the characters pulled me in, and I decided to play matchmaker with our title boy, Arnold, and obsessively pining tsundere Helga Pataki, who's now one of my friends. She's still a little cold with me at times, but I'm used to her moodiness.

I live in the same house as Arnold. You see, he lives in a boarding house, run by his grandparents. There WAS a "no kids" rule, but they let me in. Besides, in the show, they let in the Lloyds for a few days, and their daughter is one of mine and Arnold's classmates, so that rule is bullshit. Yes, I'm now ten and I swear like a teenager. I don't do it out loud, OK? My best friend still has virgin ears. Anyway, yeah, Arnold and I are like siblings now. We're probably closer to our best friends than each other, but we often hang out at home, and collect the rent from the other boarders together (I do a lot of housework so I can stay at reduced rates – I've got a job after school to pay the rent and for clothes and stuff). The boarders are a bit annoying, and Arnold's grandparents are pretty kooky, too, but I like them anyway. Plus, we finally have Arnold's parents with us. More on that in a minute.

For school. Right. Well, Arnold and I are both in fifth grade. We have pretty much all the classmates we had last year. I'm glad the two of us are in the same class, ourselves. Then there's my best friend, Lila Sawyer. She can be a bit annoying sometimes because she's as sweet as sugar most of the time, but mostly we get along fine. In fact, she's kind of the one who got me here, but that's really complicated. If you didn't read the last story, go back and have a lot at the penultimate chapter – that should tell you everything.

I'm on pretty good terms with most of the girls in my grade, really. Helga I mentioned, but then there's also her best friend, Phoebe Heyerdahl, as well as fashion victim Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd and her second in command, Nadine, plus geeky Sheena. Again, I'm on good terms with the boys, but I don't talk to them so much, apart from Arnold. OK, two more guys.

I'm not going to say I've become friends with Thaddeus "Curly" Gammelthorpe, as such. I always said, no way, I don't make friends with nutcases. But this particular nutcase happens to be obsessed with Rhonda, so I decided to give him a little help on how to get positive attention from her. Right now, he's just sending her romantic unsigned notes and occasionally some small presents anonymously, and what's more, I think she likes them. I can't wait to see what happens when he admits to being her secret admirer. So now, I sometimes talk to Curly more than I thought I ever would. I mean, he was hilarious in the show, but I thought him in real life would warrant backing away slowly...but he's not that bad, sometimes. As Rhonda said in one episode, he's an OK guy.

The other boy I talk to is Sid. No last name, according to the show, and I've never bothered to ask. We're kind of in an unofficial relationship – nothing serious. I mean, we've been on dates, just the two of us, but they're usually getting a milkshake at Slausen's or hanging out at the arcade. At school, we're usually divided, but that's because Sid's two friends tease us. I managed to shut Harold up since he's unofficially in a relationship with one of the ex sixth-graders (they're still hanging out on weekends – I've seen them!), but apart from that, we just have to put up with it. I did worry that Sid was still crushing on yet another ex sixth-grader that Arnold used to have a crush on (this bubbleheaded brunette), but when I asked him, he claimed "She's pretty, but she never talked to me anyway. I think you're prettier, and you're a lot more fun." He also has, once or twice, referred to me as his "girlfriend", and in this world, we were basically each other's first kiss.

Back to Arnold's parents. There was a story going around about a movie that was supposed to take place in this world. You see, Arnold's mom is a doctor, and they both worked in the jungle, in a place called San Lorenzo. Just after Arnold was born, they went back to Hillwood so he'd grow up in a stable environment. But just after he turned one, they had to go back to get medicine to a tribe called the Green-Eyes, because they were the only outsiders the tribe trusted. But they disappeared, and Arnold grew up knowing them by only a picture – and he constantly wears a tiny blue hat they gave him, even now.

Anyway, the movie was about Arnold and everyone getting a chance to go to South America and, by extension, to find Arnold's parents. A lot went on. Rhonda absolutely hated the jungle and was being a total diva, while Nadine was in heaven, finding out all about the spiders and insects – she's really interested in them. Sid's gang was pulling pranks and doing stupid things. Eugene, our jinx, nearly got eaten by piranhas, and most important of all, Gerald (Arnold's best friend) and I saw Arnold and Helga kiss! Actually, I heard Arnold telling Helga that he was ready to return her intense long-lasting love for him and kiss, and then Gerald decided to interrupt them. It couldn't have been more annoying if we'd both started on the "K-I-S-S-I-N-G" immature rhyme (For the record, I was pleased to join the central trio characters of the show – it made me feel like an important character, too, although if it was anyone else it really should've been Phoebe).

But we did manage to get the jungle pirate La Sombra jailed, and now Miles and Stella, Arnold's parents, are back in Hillwood and although they'll probably go back to San Lorenzo with Arnold one day, they definitely won't be leaving before the end of middle school.

So, I guess this means the exposition is over. So let's set the scene for today. School's starting up again after the winter break, so when Arnold and I get on the bus, I go and sit with Lila as usual. OK, I'll be talking in past tense, starting – now.

"How was Christmas?" I asked.

"It was ever so lovely!" Lila said. "I got to Skype my auntie back in Pleasantville and the church service was oh so beautiful, too."

I winced. "I can't sit through singing carols in church." I admitted. A gang of us had done door-to-door carol singing, but we sang more catchy, less preachy songs, like "Silver Bells" and "Snoopy's Christmas" (although I secretly liked "Silent Night").

"Oh, I went to the early Christmas Eve one." Lila said. "You know, the one when they have a Santa come down and some of the carols are easier to sing."

I hadn't gone to that one myself, but I knew what she was talking about, because I'd been to those myself in my old world.

"Anyway," Lila continued, "How was your Christmas?"

I shrugged. "Well, Oskar tried that trick that when we picked Secret Santas that we all picked his name, but the boarders can't keep secrets, so we worked that one out pretty quickly. It was fun, though. And we actually had a regular Christmas dinner, which Arnold told me has never happened before."

The bus stopped at the nearest stop to the Pataki house to let Helga on. I nudged Lila as the blonde paid her fare. "Hey, bet you a dime she hesitates where Arnold and Gerald are, but doesn't talk." I whispered.

Lila grinned. "You're on. I bet she'll say something."

We waited. Helga did hesitate, as I hoped. Pause...

"Hey, Arnold." she said awkwardly, then slipped into a seat next to Phoebe. Damn it! But she'd called him by name, which was rare. When school let out for the winter break, she'd definitely been on pretty good terms with Arnold (they sometimes hung out after school, unofficially dating), but at school, it had usually been "Football Head" this and "Arnoldo" that.

Arnold looked up and smiled, saying "Hi, Helga."

I faicepalmed and handed over the dime in my jeans pocket. Lila smirked and pocketed it.

"This happens every time I do this!" I whined.  
"What can I say? I'm a natural." Lila teased.

We both giggled, getting weird looks from a few of the boys. I pulled a face at them so they stopped, and soon enough, the bus got to school, and it was time to get to class.

**Sorry, exposition had to be done. The next chapter will get into the story, though.**

**Most importantly, is there anyone out there who will do fanart? I would love someone to draw Nicole for me. She's tall for her age, and most likely wears a dark tight-fitting T-shirt with silver swirls on it and dark jeans, sometimes with a sweater similar to Rhonda's. She has one layer of chestnut-brown hair which is mostly free with a little plaity bun directly at the top of her head, and the hair underneath is mostly mouse. I'd draw her myself, but I can't draw. Please, could someone draw Nicole for me?**


	2. Chapter 2: Girlfriend

**Right, now for the story! Thanks for reviewing, xFilms and Jfrmale (deviantart?).**

The day went on as every day. Math, History, Science, English, etc. Harold tried to eat his sandwich in class, Helga made a few snide comments in general, and Phoebe answered nearly every oral question. At recess, Rhonda showed Nadine, Lila and I the latest romantic note from her locker, reading "_My raven-haired princess, you shall know who I am soon. I will reveal myself to you – maybe not today, nor tomorrow. But I promise, you shall discover soon. I love you, my angel, and I cannot wait to kiss you."_

"I still can't work out who could write like this!" Rhonda said frustratedly. "I really hope that isn't an empty promise. I know for a fact that he's in our grade and has been around since kindergarten, but I can't think of any boy who could write that beautifully."

"What if it's a geek?" I suggested.

Rhonda blanched. "I hope not. But who knows, even if it was one of them, maybe they're worth a second look."

"Remember what you told me after I moved here?" I said. "You told me that if anyone asked me out, to give them one chance. So, even if this boy is someone you usually wouldn't like, would you give them one date?"

Rhonda tilted her head to the side in thought. Finally, she nodded. "But just one. If it didn't turn out to be any good, than no way."

So just before lunch, I reported what she'd said back to Curly. "Are you really going to reveal yourself to her soon?"

"Pretty soon." Curly confirmed. "Mark my words, she'll be mine by the end of January."

I smiled back at the twisted little freak, to use Helga's wording. "Good luck."

Before the end of the afternoon, Sid asked if I wanted to get an ice cream at Slausen's after school, and offered to pay. He knew which days I worked after school, and which days I was free.

I accepted, adding "I can't remember the last time you said you'd pay everything!" with a chuckle. We usually split the bill when we got things like that. It had the exact effect I wanted, as Sid's cheeks flamed (I loved embarrassing him like that) and he said "Um, I – whatever, I'll meet you on the steps after the bell rings, OK?"

Only hours later, we were in Slausen's with our ice cream. However, I couldn't help but notice that Sid was at his most nervous. I'd known for ages that he suffered from extreme paranoia, but he usually didn't act this way around me – at least, not since the night of that party Rhonda hosted when he walked me home, then kissed me. But today, he was trying hard to act normal, but I could see his eyes flickering around.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Why are you looking like a scared rabbit?"

Sid's eyes finally focused on one thing: my face. "You noticed, huh?" he said in a small voice.

"Doi." I said (I think I picked that up from Helga). "So what's wrong? Did you bring me here to tell me you don't want to keep seeing me, or is it something else?"

"Of course I want to keep seeing you, Nicole!" Sid exclaimed. "I've told you before, I like you. You're pretty, and smart, and funny. I like being around you." He dropped his voice and said "That's why I wanted to talk to you today – specifically." He sighed. "I know we're ten, but it doesn't really matter. Remember a few months ago when I referred to you as my girlfriend?"

I nodded, starting to work out where this was going.

"Well...does that mean you wouldn't mind if...if I...if I asked..."

I grinned. "Sid, are you trying to ask me to be your official girlfriend?"

Sid blushed, again. "W-well, yeah, kinda...please say yes!" he blurted out.

I smiled again. I couldn't help sort of liking the flaky little shrimp. He was a sweet kid, when you got down to it. I didn't know if I could count on him to be loyal, but like he said, we were only ten. The situation couldn't get too serious, not at this age, could it?

"Yes." I finally answered.

A grin spread across Sid's face and he quickly added "But keep this quiet at school, OK? Otherwise everyone will be teasing us."

I sighed. "No, they won't." I remembered a piece from the episodes, and said "I was talking to Curly the other day, and he told me about how Rhonda was his girlfriend for a short time in fourth grade. No one made fun of them. Why should we be any different?"

Sid began to protest, and then stopped. His shoulders slumped. "You're going to be open about this no matter what I say, aren't you?" he mumbled.

"The boy gets it." I laughed. "But I'm not asking you to make out with me in the janitor's closets or even kiss me. We could just sit together at lunch once in a while, hold hands, maybe partner up for a project..."

"I rather like the janitor's closet idea." Sid interjected with a smirk. "If we lock the door, it might be interesting." (Wow, were the kids from this show mature or what?) "And kissing you isn't a big deal, as long as no one's watching. I guess I could handle the other stuff in public, though. Come to think of it, Lila did it with Arnold's creepy cousin for a few days, and I've seen Phoebe and Gerald holding hands...OK." He gave me a smile. "So it's agreed. We do nothing more than hold hands in the presence of others, and hang out a bit." We'd both finished our ice creams, and stood up.

"Thanks for paying." I said as we left the parlour. I instantly wished I hadn't had ice-cream. It was still wintry January weather, and the wind was icy.

"Want me to walk you home?" Sid offered.

"It's on your way back, isn't it?" I laughed. "You can't avoid it."

I saw a smirk lingering on my now-official boyfriend's lips. "But I could avoid...this." He looked around as he spoke, then wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

After we got back to the Sunset Arms, Sid innocently kissed me on the cheek and said "I'll see you tomorrow, official girlfriend."

"I can hardly wait, official boyfriend!" I called after him, giggling.

I went into the house, sighing happily. Arnold was hanging out in the main room, and he smiled knowingly. "He asked you, right?"

"How did you know?" I asked. Maybe I shouldn't have been surprised. Arnold seemed to hear a lot about what was going on, since just about everyone asked him for advice with their problems.  
"Sid asked me about it this morning." he explained. "He used it hypothetically at first, but basically, he said he like-liked a girl, and he wanted to make it official with her, so he wanted to know how to ask a question like that. I suggested taking said girl out on a date and asking her there." He grinned at me. "And judging by that smile you had when you walked in, I'm guessing you said yes."

"Know-it-all." I said playfully with a smile. "Anyway, I guess I have to get to my responsibilities. Do I need to help with the cooking?"

"I think you and I are meant to be doing the washing up tonight." Arnold said. "Mom said she was going to do an authentic South American recipe."

"Well then," I said, "I'll be in my room if you need me." That day had definitely been a perfect one.

**Oh, Nicole, that's unusually naïve of you...thinking it won't get serious because of age. It can, it might...readers, do you think it will? Well, if you're reading this...review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Officially Together

**Right. So next up, let's see what happens. Thanks for reviewing xFilms – well, they are supposed to act older than they are, and "making out" for ten-year-olds is in more innocent terms – multiple kisses and possibly a French kiss in secret. The video mentioned is still on YouTube by "daretobestupid". It's called "Freddy Krueger vs Barney" and it is very funny. Also, thanks to Bubbles D.**

Lila was the first to notice Sid and I exchanging glances and shooting each other secret smiles the next day. She got it just before the first bell rang for the start of school. "I knew it was only a matter of time!" she said. "I didn't expect it too be so soon, because I've noticed how he gets ever so shy around you, but I'm oh so happy for you!"

Rhonda was the next to work it out. At recess, she called me over, saying "So what's been going on? You and Sid are acting like something's happened. What was it? Was it something that happened yesterday when you two went to Slausen's? Tell me everything!" Nadine, of course, was also hovering nearby.

"Very subtle questioning." I said sarcastically. "Not much to tell, really. He just told me he wanted to make the boyfriend/girlfriend thing official, and so I agreed. But Rhonda, please – don't spread this around, we get teased enough as it is." I knew for a fact that Rhonda was not only bad at keeping secrets, but she'd tell anyone and everyone if there was something juicy going around. After all, she was the school gossip.

"So? It's not like you can't take a few comments." Rhonda laughed at me. "People need to know this kind of thing! I'm not going to lie about it."

"Rhonda, please." Lila said. "Everyone will work it out soon, anyway. They're going to be more open about it at school, anyway. You know, sitting together at lunch once in a while, holding hands, that kind of stuff."

"Besides, Rhonda," I said, "You didn't spread it around when Lila was in that position with that weird cousin of Arnold's. She told me, didn't you, Lila?"

My best friend knew my secret, and lied quickly. "That's true. If Nicole and Sid are anything like Arnie and I, it would be ever so obvious."

Rhonda sighed dramatically and said "Fine, Nicole. But if you're still keeping it quiet by Friday, I'll make sure that everyone knows before the week is out."

I didn't doubt she'd tell everyone. It was a Tuesday, of course, so I waited until the next day when I approached Sid at lunch. "Hi." I said. "Wanna eat lunch together?" I quickly added in a whisper "Just so you know, Rhonda's been watching, noticed, and if we're not open about it, she's planning to tell, so it won't be a secret anyway."

Sid returned my comment with a shy smile, and said to my question "Well..sure. OK. I guess."

During lunch, I noticed Rhonda looking over at us and whispering to the other girls at the table. The boys were looking over, too, specifically the other two thirds of Sid's trio.

"Hey, Sid!" one of them called. "You having fun with your girlfriend over there?"

I felt a bit sorry for Sid, having such total morons for friends. "Hey, stupid!" I yelled back at him. "You feeling insecure since you don't have a girlfriend? Or are you jealous cause you want a chance to kiss me too?"

Sid sank down in his chair, looking like he wanted to disappear as the whole cafeteria heard what I said and most of them looked towards our table.

So I addressed all of them. "What are you looking at?" I demanded. "You think it's a big deal that a fifth-grade girl and guy can like each other as more than friends and sit together at lunch? News flash: It's not! Get over yourselves and stop being so immature! And no matter what you cootiephobes seem to think, kissing someone of the opposite gender is perfectly normal and healthy, so why don't you leave me and Sid alone and get on with whatever you were doing before that?"

Everyone obeyed. I noticed Helga looking almost impressed at my speech, and Harold definitely looked like he had a new respect for me.

"Sid, you can stop trying to disappear now." I giggled. "No one's looking at us any more. Besides, it's better they hear it from me than from Rhonda, right?"

Sid gave a huge sigh. "I guess." he muttered. "But did you have to say that whole thing about kissing?"

"I'd already mentioned it, so my only choice was to dig myself in deeper to get out of it." I replied calmly. "So that doesn't make much sense, but trust me, Sid, no one will make fun of us after that."

And no one did. We could hold hands in the halls and no one would say a word. Sure, there were a few whispers from the older students – you know, our grade and sixth grade – and giggles from some of the younger kids, but most people left us alone most of the time.

Oh yeah, the sixth graders – since it had been a year since the show, the sixth-graders now consisted of some of the worst characters of the show, namely Wolfgang. We still claimed Gerald Field as ours, but every so often, he'd try to take over. Unlike a lot of cartoon bullies, he had no qualms about hitting girls. Only last November, I'd gotten a black eye from him for calling him a "shaggy-haired oversized preteen who hasn't learned the kindergarten skill of sharing". Later on that day, I'd looked up a YouTube video on Arnold's computer that I remembered which began with a silly Belieber boy who faces off with Freddy Krueger, because what he said to Freddy was similar: "You're Mr Ugly Scarecrow Man who doesn't share" after he took the hat, angering Freddy. Anyway, we were planning to play football that very day, anyway.

As usual, we all divided up into teams when we got there. It didn't matter what teams we were on – Helga usually got into bossy mode and divided us up, not bothering to make any effort with putting strong or weak players on different teams. I ended up on the same team as Rhonda, Arnold, Eugene and a few others.

Luckily, none of the sixth-graders showed up, but we lost. I did score a couple of times, though, and was happy enough when it was time to go home.

That night, Arnold got a phone call. Well, actually, I answered, since no one else seemed to be around the main living space.

"Sunset Arms Boarding House." I answered perkily.

"Hey. Is Arnold there?" A young male voice asked. It was hauntingly familiar, but I couldn't place it.

Since Arnold had a phone in his room, I yelled up to him. "Hey, someone's on the phone for you!"

About three minutes later, Arnold came downstairs, but it wasn't until a few minutes after that when he knocked on my door to tell me about a visit.

"The person on the phone's coming?" I assumed. "Who was it? He sounded familiar, but I couldn't place him."

"It was my cousin-" Arnold began.

I caught it. "You mean Arnie?" I said. Arnold nodded. "I remember him. He appeared a couple times." I giggled, and did my best, cruelest Arnie impression. "_I like gum. Plain-flavoured gum. And I like counting things. I also like reading the ingredients on food packages. _Weirdo._" _I decided to stop, since Arnold was narrowing his eyes at me, and I didn't want a lecture about being nicer. "So when's he coming, and how long's he staying?"

"He'll be here Sunday evening, and he's only staying for a week." Arnold answered.

"So will he be coming to school with us?" I asked. Arnold nodded. "Fine." I sighed. "And you don't need to ask me to be nice to him. I'll try. Maybe I could push him off on Lila – she'd love to hang out with him. On the other hand, let him know that Helga's spoken for. Last I heard he had a thing for her. I mean – that dream you had when he had that girlfriend that kept hitting on you – none of that was real, right?"

Arnold shrugged. "Well, I think he might've mentioned some names, but as far as I know, Arnie doesn't have a girlfriend and none of his friends look just like ours."

I smiled. Sure, Arnold's cousin was weird, creepy and dull, but he might liven things up around school.

**I really, really wanted to have Arnie in this story, so he's coming. I hope I'll do justice to his character. Please review!**

**Also, I have a question. I will admit, here and now, that I want Sid's Beatle boots. No, seriously. Does ANYONE else actually like them, because everyone I know thinks they're creepy – I just think if there was a pair designed for girls, I'd try them on.**


	4. Chapter 4: Weirdo

**Well, let's have a couple days, and then bring the weirdo in! Don't forget, it's Thursday for Nicole. Thanks for reviewing again, xFilms and Beth (I didn't quite understand what you were saying...).**

Lila wasn't as excited as I thought she would be when I told her Arnie was visiting. "I don't know if he'll want to hang out with me." she mused. "I'd like him to, just ever so much, but he dumped me last time and then told Helga he was in love with her."

"It's been nearly a year, Lila." I said. "People change. And I'm sure he won't go after Helga if I tell him that she's taken. But it would be great if you would try to hang out with him, because I don't really want to see him more than I have to. Besides, he doesn't know me yet."

Lila's unsure look gave way for her sugar-sweet smile. "I hope so. I'll try, Nicole." A smirk appeared on her face. "Now that we've talked about my boy situation, why don't we talk about yours?"

"Lila!" I exclaimed. "Is there even anything to say?"

"What? I think it's oh too cute that you and Sid have made it official. I find it ever so adorable when I see you two exchanging glances, or even holding hands. Especially since when Nadine first said he was showing an interest in you, you made it clear you didn't even like him."

I shrugged, lowering my voice. "Well, back when I watched the show, his spotlight episodes always had him freaking out about something or getting too deep into some problem. Like the time he thought he killed Principal Wartz, and then there was the time he joined the kid version of the Mafia, and there was that time he developed a fear of germs...need I go on? But really, he's a sweet guy. And I find it very special that once I made it clear that I wanted him to keep it real, he admitted some of those things to me. It shows he knows that trying to impress me would make me less impressed."

"I think you're actually ever so good for him." Lila smiled. "He's better than he was before you two started dating – like I can't remember the last time he had one of those paranoia problems."

I shook my head. "He still has them – you just don't notice. I've seen it – he usually goes to Arnold, but doesn't tell anyone else. I mean, yeah, he's probably done some of that freaking out stuff or believing things behind the scenes, but last summer, he told me that he suspected Helga was a ninja." I giggled. "He'd seen her buying ropes and saw there was a bulge inbetween her T-shirt and dress – probably just her locket – but he obviously thought it was some kind of weapon. I just told him that the ropes were to play a prank on her sister..." (Olga had moved home over the summer) "...and that she's growing up and if he kept looking at that bulge, she'd slap him so hard he wouldn't get to sixth grade."

Lila burst out laughing, understanding the innuendo. "So what did he say then?"

"Said I was right about the slap and her skills at violence were proof that she was definitely a ninja." I grinned.

"So what did you say then?"

"I said that if Helga started dating anyone by the end of fifth grade then he was definitely wrong. He dropped the subject after that, but I think he's still trying to catch her out."

By the time we reached school, the two of us couldn't stop laughing. Once Rhonda saw us, she immediately wanted to know what we were laughing at, but I nudged Lila and said "Just something I heard on TV last night. By the way, guess whose creepy cousin is coming over next week. He called Arnold last night."

That diverted Rhonda's attention. "Arnold's cousin Arnie?" She shuddered. "That boy is weirder than _Curly. _Not much to choose between them, really."

I laughed. "Rhonda, Arnie's not a nutcase – he's just plain weird."

I told Sid about Arnie coming, too, and he showed about as much enthusiasm as anyone else, which is to say very little. "I'm hoping I can get him to spend most of his time around Lila." I confided. "You know, because she actually can stand to be around him for a few hours."

"Well, she's welcome to him." Sid muttered. "That guy's just really weird."

Well, that shows how much I knew. When Arnie arrived that Sunday, I was In my room, wondering if he'd changed at all from the show.

Finally, there was a knock on my door. "Nicole?" called Arnold's voice. "He's here."

I opened the door to find my housemate and his off-model doppelganger standing there. Arnie looked exactly as he had in the show.

I smiled politely and stuck out my hand. "Hi. You must be Arnie. I'm Nicole."

Arnie didn't even look at my hand. "Hey." he greeted me in his monotone and gave his trademark snort. He had the same boyish voice he had in his first episode, rather than the rather adult voice in the second. Yep, just as I imagined.

That evening, everything I heard from the boarders was, similarly, talking about how Arnie was just as creepy and weird as he was last time he'd visited. But as I looked at him, I couldn't help wondering if the screen hadn't shown me an all-encompassing version of him. After all, it had been nearly a year, and despite outward appearances, he might've changed. After all, I'd changed. Spending time around people like Lila and Arnold had definitely done something that made me act nicer (although I still had a sadistic streak). So I decided to make some effort.

After dinner that night, I started asking Arnie some questions. "So. You got any interests?"

I waited to see if I got the answer I remembered. Partially. "I used to like reading the ingredients on food packages. Now I prefer reading textbooks. Math textbooks."

I fought the urge to laugh. Math textbooks? Quickly, I said, "So, you like math?"

Snort. "Yeah. I used to count things a lot. Now I count and then multiply or divide. It's kind of my hobby."

I nodded, trying to take him seriously. "Soooo...you ever dated?"

"Yeah. A couple times." Blink. "I like city girls better than country girls. They're not that interesting."

I found two things that were wrong with that. First, he was stereotyping all city girls and all country girls. If he found Hillwood's girls more interesting than the girls at his home, sure, fine. But that didn't mean all of them were alike. Two, "not that interesting"? So what was interesting? Math textbooks, the most boring books on the face of the planet? Multiplying and dividing as a hobby? I mean, no offense to anyone who enjoys math, but I, Nicole Kidston, believe that there is nothing more boring than that. So how could the "country girls" Arnie knew be any more bland than him?

"Is that the reason you broke up with Lila?" I blurted out. "Because she's a country girl at heart?"

Arnie still seemed to have no emotion. Did he ever break his monotone? "Lila's still around, huh?"

I nodded. "She's my best friend. She really hoped you'd hang out with her. Don't you like her at all?"

"She's OK, I guess." Blink. Snort. "Nothing special. I like the city-born girls in this town more."

I sighed. "Let's get things straight. Do you still have a thing for Helga? In case you're wondering, she told me." (That was a lie, but it was better than telling him the truth).

"Not really." Arnie said. "I liked her, but it was obvious she liked Arnold better."

I blinked. "Wait, what?"

"It was obvious." Arnie repeated. "I don't suppose she told you she and Arnold were acting like a couple before that. I know he was going along with it because he wanted to make Lila jealous, but she was doing it because she liked him."

I eyed the creepy kid warily. How did he work that out? I immediately pretended to look at the nearest clock and say "Oh wow, is that the time? Sorry, gotta cut this short. There's something I forgot to do. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." With that, I went into my room and locked the door. I needed to think.

Arnie was definitely not completely who I'd imagined him to be. He was, in a lot of ways, the same person from the show – but he was a lot more observant than I thought. I wondered if that would change anything.

**Did I write Arnie OK? Putting him in here was a spur-of-the-moment thing. He may seem a little bit OOC, but I purposely made him different to a point. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Figured Out

**Right! Time for school again! Thanks for reviewing, The J.A.M a.k.a Numbuh i.**

None of our grade was best pleased to have Arnold's cousin visiting again. Most of the girls, specifically Helga, kept away from him. I told Helga he wasn't interested in her anymore (since she was one of the few to know my secret, I could tell her that I knew), but she only responded "So? He's still a creep and the further away he is from me, the better."

"So does that mean you won't hang out with Arnold for as long as Arnie is around?"

Helga scowled. "We're not official or anything, matchmaker. You and Tall Hair Boy are the only ones who know that..."

"You guys kissed in the jungle?" I prompted. "And keep on calling me Matchmaker, it's a good position to have in this grade, seeing as you two aren't the only couple I've been working on. Anyway, just because no one else knows about the jungle kiss, it doesn't mean that you and Arnold are the same as always. People know you don't hate him now – they know that you have more than a tolerance for him. No one is going to make fun of you if you make it official. And if someone does, just do what I did. Or give them the same treatment you always give Brainy."

That made Helga smirk a little, but she covered it up quickly. "Huh. Maybe. Will you leave me alone about making it official if I talk to him about it?"

I gave her my best Lila-style smile. "Of course, Hells. If you take your promised part in it, I'll let it go around you and just make sure our football-headed classmate does the same."

"Hey, only I can call him that!" Helga snapped, switching to aggressive mode.

I shrugged. "Sorry. But tell that to Wolfgang. He does it regularly." I remembered that from the show and from the time I'd been here. If it wasn't "Football Head", it was "Football Face".

As for the boys, they mostly steered clear of Arnie, too. Some of them, like Gerald, made an attempt to be nice to him because he was Arnold's cousin, after all, but no one wanted to be friendly.

Lila usually hovered near Arnie, but was too shy to ask him out directly after he dumped her last time. I stayed with her most of the time, trying to carry on a conversation. It didn't help that Arnie had, a few times, looked directly at us, then didn't bother to say anything.

On Wednesday, Sid positively insisted we sit together in the cafeteria for the rest of the week, and when I started asking, he explained in a whisper "That creepy cousin of Arnold's keeps staring at you. Since I'm right at the back of the classroom, I've noticed. He looks at you the same way Curly looks at Rhonda when he thinks she's unaware."

I started giggling. "Wait a second, you're _jealous? _Seriously? I don't even like him!"

"I'm not...not jealous, not really." Sid protested. "I just don't like the way he looks at you. And sometimes..." he trailed off, not looking at me.

"Sometimes..?" I prompted him.

"Sometimes...I guess I wonder why you'd even bother to give me the time of day." he admitted in a tiny voice, blushing furiously. "I mean, when you first walked into school looking the way you do now, I could barely talk to you. Me. I've never felt so scared as that day I asked you to hang out with me. I'm...I guess I...I guess I don't really know what a girl like you would want in a guy like me."

"Well, neither did I, at first!" I giggled. "When I said yes, that was your chance to either make it or break it. Fortunately, you exceeded my expectations of you. But, you know something? If you'd acted all shy the way you had when you first asked me, or gone to the other extreme and acted macho the whole time, I would've shot you down in a heartbeat for the rest of our lives. But I kind of like the real you. No logic to it – since when does emotion have logic, anyway? It's simple. I happen to like you, you happen to like me. Simple."

A shy smile blossomed. "Well...uh, thanks, Nicole."

After Sid told me that Arnie kept glancing at me, I watched for signs while we were at home. I knew the one thing that would indicate Arnie taking an interest in anyone – the little windmill on his hat spinning. It happened when he first met Lila, and again when he decided he was in love with Helga. It was true that he did look at me more than he should, but the windmill didn't spin once.

In the end, I decided to confront the guy. On Friday night, I just asked him straight out in the living room when no one else was around. "So why do you keep looking at me?"

Arnie acted completely unsurprised at my question. "I thought you'd noticed." he said, the usual indifference present in his tone.

"Answer the question, creep!" I demanded, surprised at the vehemence in my own voice.

"You don't belong here."

If there was something I expected, that definitely wasn't it. "What?"

"You heard me." Arnie said tonelessly. "You belonged in another dimension, but someone brought you here and didn't know how to get you back."

I folded my arms. "You are aware that without proof, no one will believe that, should you tell anyone. And if you're so smart, does that mean you're going to get me back?"

"I'm not going to tell, and I don't know how to get you back." Arnie answered. "I just knew you weren't one of us. It was pretty obvious. Just the way you act around everyone. You're too mature. And you acted like you thought you knew me already. My cousin knows, doesn't he?" Somehow, throughout this unusually long string of statements, he kept that weird monotone.

I was almost speechless, but I found my voice. "That doesn't explain how you know about me coming from another dimension or knowing why I haven't gone back."

Arnie's expression stayed indifferent, but his eyes held a smirk. "Lucky guesses."

I sighed. "You want to know more, don't you?"

"About why you know me."

I sighed again. "Fine. In my old world, this world is a TV cartoon called _Hey Arnold! _As you probably can guess, it centers mainly around Arnold and his day-to-day life. There are other characters involved a lot, too. Helga in particular has a lot of episodes. You're in two episodes, called _Weird Cousin _and _Arnold Visits Arnie – _although the latter turns out to be a dream Arnold has, and you have a different voice and everyone in your town looks a bit like one of Arnold's friends but slightly different. The first one was when you came over and Lila fell for you."

Arnie made a tiny nod, but nothing else. There was an awkward silence. Finally, I got up and went back to my room. I was glad it was Friday, and Arnie would be leaving early on Monday morning.

**TGIF, Nicole. TGIF. So...did anyone peg Arnie for working that out? I thought there was something below the surface of that gum-loving little creep. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Secret

**Right! So let's continue! Oh, and the bowling...that was actually what I did on my first date. I lost. And there actually is a website about TV tropes that mentions that Sid has the aspects Nicole talks about. Thanks for reviewing****, The J.A.M a.k.a Numbuh I, Joyce LaKee, xFilms and Beth (and yes, I meant for Arnie to be observant)****.**

I tried to spend the weekend out of the house. No way did I want to spend any more time around Arnie, and he seemed to have no interest in getting out of the house. I felt a little bit bad for Arnold, who had to be the one giving the most attention to his cousin, but it wasn't enough to make me decide to suffer with him.

On Saturday, I, totally by chance, met Sheena and Eugene at Tina Park. They were practising some new dance routine in a secluded corner, and I'd only gone there to think (I remembered the aptitude test that suggested Eugene would be good at choreography, and although I only remembered one or two scenes in the show, he and Sheena did it quite a lot and didn't care who saw it in reality).

"Oh..." I said. "Hi, guys." I didn't talk to most of the geeks, because I thought they were boring, but I couldn't just not say hi.

"Hi, Nicole!" Eugene said with his usual Pollyanna tone. "We were just practicing this new routine we made up."

"I could tell." I said dryly. "You want me to critique it? I don't have much else to do."

"Oh, that is so nice of you to offer!" Sheena said. So they performed it, and to be honest, I was just impressed that they got through two minutes without injury, so I just told them it was wonderful, and went off somewhere else.

On Sunday, I called Sid to ask him if he wanted to hang out. I still had to tell him that the reason Arnie had been glancing at me was nothing to do with a crush.

I suggested the bowling alley, since I had some money saved that would buy one bowling game. "As long as you buy the snacks." I added on the phone. So that's what happened, and it was a pretty fun date.

"Anyway," I said after the game, "I found out why Arnie was looking at me at random times. It was nothing to do with having a crush on me."

Sid looked totally confused. "So why was he looking at you that way?"

I groaned, and tried to think of a good excuse. "Uh...well...he, um..."

"Are you sure he didn't have a thing for you?" Sid narrowed his eyes.

"He just figured out this secret I had that no one else knew and wanted to ask me about it."

"What secret? If no one knows it, how come he knew? Why haven't you told anyone?"

I sighed. "Sid, drop it. It's more than anything you're thinking of. It's, like, really important." I could see the wheels turning in his head, and said quickly "And don't start trying to come up with some far-fetched conclusion. I'm not a ghost, or a sorceress, and I don't think I was abducted by aliens. And as far as I know, I'm not a government experiment, either."

I immediately wished I hadn't given those examples, because I could tell Sid was taking them seriously.

"It's just a secret!" I insisted. "You know, that information that only a limited number of people know? I don't know how the weirdo worked it out, but I want to keep the people that know to a small number."

"So some people do know it?" Sid asked. He saw my expression. "I can tell you've told someone. Why won't you tell me?" There was a pause. "Who knows?"

I had to be truthful. "Only Arnold, Helga, Phoebe and Lila...and ONLY because I live with Arnold, Lila's my friend, Helga would've killed me if I hadn't told her the truth, and she insisted that Phoebe deserved to know."

Sid paused. "So...why didn't you tell me if you told them?" He sounded hurt.

"It wasn't really an issue by the time we started dating." I said, half-honestly. "It's not even that much of an issue now."

"I want to know!" Sid pleaded. "I won't tell anyone, honest! I don't care what it is – I'll still like-like you. If the others know it, why can't I? I swear, no one will hear it from me."

I sighed. "Fine, but I can't tell you in a bowling alley. Anyone could hear us. And not the boarding house, because the walls are way too thin, except for in Arnold's room. And remember that you promised not to ever borrow it again." I smirked.

Sid's eyes went wide and I swear saw him thinking "_Secret agent or spy?" _He'd told me a bunch of episode stories focusing on him – the voodoo one, the vampire slayer one, the lifesaving one, but he'd kept back the one about borrowing Arnold's room to impress Lorenzo. Well, he'd mentioned a bit of it, but I'd just demonstrated that I knew more about it than I should.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" I said, another smirk forming. "Why don't we go back to your house? I've never been there before, since you obviously have been avoiding letting me come over, even though you know how my room in the boarding house is cramped and dark."

Sid's eyes had been flickering around, but as I said this, his eyes flickered back onto me. "Um...I haven't been avoiding letting you come over. It's just...my parents are...um, they're...I've never had a girl around my house before, and besides that..."

"Cut the excuses." I sighed. "If you are making me tell you my secret, then you can surely let me see if your room looks the way I've seen it – and no, I'm not a spy, or a stalker. Trust me, you'll have to keep your mind pretty open for this one."

Sid relented, and his room looked just the way I remembered. We sat down on his bed, and I spilled the beans about the TV show and the coming into this world (although I left Lila's wish out of it).

"So do you want proof?" I asked. "Cause I can quote full episodes."

Sid still looked a little shell-shocked, but he recovered quickly enough to say "So, if you can quote episodes, tell me what Harold made fun of Helga about back when she was hanging out with Lila and trying to act nice."

"Which time?" I asked. "The one when Helga smashed her tray in his face, or the one when she laughed at him and you crept off before he'd finished laughing at her?"

Sid's eyes widened, but he said "Both."

I grinned. "Direct quote from the first time: _'Ew, look, it's Helga Pataki and her big hairy caterpillar eyebrows! You're so ugly, Helga! You better not sit anywhere near me, or I might lose my appetite!' _Then Helga lost her temper and smashed the tray into his face. The second time, it was '_Ew, look, it's Helga Pataki and her big dumb billy-goat ears! You better not sit anywhere near me, or I might get barf all over the place!' _See?"

Sid had just listened to all of this, eyes getting wider and wider. Finally, he choked out "So that means...you know everything about me?"

I laughed. "You're not focused on as much as some of the others. Helga gets a lot of focus. And since the show's named after Arnold, he gets a ton. Gerald too. Phoebe, Rhonda and Harold get a lot. But you got several, especially in the later seasons. Shall I list the ones I remember? _Arnold Saves Sid, Arnold's Room, Sid's Revenge, Big Gino, Sid The Vampire Slayer..._" I couldn't be bothered to recite any more. "Need I go on? There's some where the focus is on you and a couple of others, like _Full Moon _(although that's more about Arnold not turning you in to Principal Wartz for your latest prank)and _On The Lam, _but apart from one or two, I just told you pretty much all of them. In fact," I added a little apprehensively. "I was on a website which picked apart TV shows and elements with TV tropes. Some of yours were very interesting."

Sid was still all wide-eyed, but he was definitely coherent again. "Like what?"

I thought about it. "Um...Large Ham was one of them – that means getting dramatic about stuff. I remember the voodoo episode when Arnold said something about thinking rationally and you were all 'ok, rationally, but remember, I killed Principal Wartz'. Then there was Iconic Item, which refers to your Beatle boots." Sid couldn't help grinning at that, glancing down to admire his shoes. "Another trope was Pet the Dog which means in spite of your flaws, you show goodness on occasion...and I see that side of you on most days." I added with a grin. "Another was With Friends Like These...it's the way you treat Harold sometimes. Remember when he lost that arm-wrestling competition to Patty?"

Sid laughed, just thinking about it. "Yeah, I mean, it was funny! He lost to a girl!"

"And you with another lost to him!" I pointed out. "Harold beat two of you at the same time. Think Patty couldn't beat you, just because she's a girl? She's the strongest person in the school. And also, Harold told you that losing to a girl was no shame, because Patty was simply good at arm-wrestling and a good friend. You know what comes after the words 'with friends like these', don't you?"

"Um...who needs family?" Sid said hopefully. I glared at him, and he quickly showed defeat and corrected himself "Who needs enemies."

I smiled at him. "Kid, you're better than I thought before all this. But you and your group need to stop laughing at everyone else. Pulling pranks is OK, but leave the humiliated people alone." I pulled Sid into a hug. "I still like you-like you."

There was a pause before Sid returned the hug, reajusting our positions so we were lying on the bed. "Like I said, Nicole, I wasn't going to stop like-liking you. I still do, and I swear what you said will not leave this bedroom."

We stayed in that embrace for a moment. Then I laughed. "Feels kind of...mature, doesn't it?"

Sid gave me a confused look.

"Lying on a bed, embracing?" I said. "Your room may not exactly be romantic, but this is where a movie would have us either go much further, or fall asleep in each other's arms."

Sid immediately jumped up, pulling me with him. "I wasn't being serious-" I began, but was cut off by a lips-kiss. This wasn't something we often did, and usually, it felt special when we did do it.

"I was serious about that janitor's closet thing." Sid whispered. "But we'll keep this K-rated until sixth grade."

"K-rated?" I said, frowning.

"Doesn't matter. Want me to walk you home?"

"If you want."

And that's exactly what happened.

**Hmmm...you think Sid will tell? How about it? What do you think? Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Rhonda's Dilemma

**Hey, I've got an idea! Why don't we...FREE THE ANIMALS FROM THE ZOO? Nah, let's just get this chapter going.**

**Curly: Did you say free the animals?!**

**Me: *sweatdrops* Uh...no?**

**Curly: *laughing manically* Let's go!**

**Nicole: *sighs* Curly, come back! We need you for this chapter! Oh yeah, thanks for reviewing, The J.A.M a.k.a Numbuh I and Beth.**

Monday came, and Arnie was finally gone. Although, of course, it didn't help that the minute I stepped off the bus, Curly caught my eye and beckoned me over.  
"What's the deal?" I asked. "Are you planning to finally reveal yourself to Rhonda? Like, today?"

"But of course!" Curly exclaimed. "Why else would I request your presence?"

I smiled. "OK. Tell her somewhere quiet. Be sensitive about it. Rhonda will never say yes if anyone else is watching you. Be careful with how you talk, too. Don't try to kiss her or use your usual pick-up lines on her. Try just telling her that you like her and want a chance. Talk from the heart."

"You said that exact same thing last month." Curly grinned manically. "Remember, when we were discussing how I'd tell her when this day came? Anyway, I've already put a note in her locker, asking her to join me at the gap between the shrubs next to the fence and the wall around the corner from the courts at recess."

I nodded. "Right. So just try to be who you are in those love letters. The best advice I can give is to not jump all over her."

I hadn't told anyone about these little plans, and I didn't intend to start now, so not even Lila was going to be prepared. Of course, once Rhonda got to school and opened her locker, she instantly found the note, and was telling most of the girls.

"I can't wait to find out who it is!" she said excitedly. "I still can't work it out!"

"Um, Rhonda?" I said. "If it turns out to be someone you...you wouldn't like, you'd be tactful about it, right? And if whoever turns up seems to be a joke, you should take it seriously. I heard someone in the same situation thought it was all an elaborate joke, and she ended up breaking the heart of her admirer."

"Oh, Nicole, I'm not that stupid." Rhonda said with a sigh. "Maybe I'm sometimes a little more blunt than some, but I'm prepared for every possible boy who might turn up."

I honestly couldn't wait for recess.

"You know who's been writing love letters to Rhonda, don't you?" Lila whispered as we opened our math books. "Who is it?"

I raised an eyebrow, and Lila laughed. "OK, I get that it's a secret. Does that mean it couldn't possibly be anyone she might like?"

"Not really." I whispered back. "Ssh, I don't think he'd want anyone to know unless he and Rhonda become a real couple."

Five minutes before recess finished, Rhonda reappeared from the corner of the school with a completely blank expression. I decided to address her. "So...did it not go well?" She didn't seem to even notice I was there. "Rhonda?" Again, no reaction.

"Your hair's messed up." I tried, just wanting her to react. It worked. Immediately, Rhonda snapped out of it, pulled her hand mirror out of her pocket and stared in horror. Now I noticed it, her hair did seem a bit ruffled.

"Oh...um, thanks for telling me." she said. "I can't come to class like this!" She ran off, probably to get her comb from her locker.

"You can tell me all about the boy later!" I yelled after her.

Helga looked over as Rhonda ran off. She and Phoebe came over. "So what's with her?"

I shrugged. "She found out who her secret admirer was. I expected it to be a shock, but that reaction was...pretty anticlimactic. I was hoping she'd tell everyone else who it was. Instead, she's on autopilot. I had to tell her that her hair was messed up before she'd react."

I tried asking Rhonda again at lunch that day. Nadine and Lila were also there, and they both looked at her expectantly.

The dark-haired girl sighed. "Whatever. I knew it wasn't a joke the minute I saw him, but I couldn't deal with it. I can't tell you who it is, because I need to decide what to say before anyone can know – I don't know if he's worth it yet. I liked the boy in the letters, but I don't know if I could do this in real life." She was close to tears. I'd never seen the rich girl so vunerable, ever. I didn't know what to say, so all I could do was be there for her.

I decided to find Curly after school to find out what happened. Luckily, it was sunny for January and most of the class was so restless that they streamed out within minutes. The only reason Curly wasn't the first out was because I caught hold of his collar and pulled him down one of the hallways.

"Right. So what actually happened at recess?" I demanded. "What did you say to Rhonda?"

Curly had the most serious expression I'd ever seen him wear. "I explained everything to her in the calmest way possible – you know, why I did it, how much I love her...when she didn't say anything, I asked her to give me one more chance. I don't know what she thought, but she said she needs time to think. I respected that, so I've agreed to leave her alone until she decides what to answer. It was really hard for me to be so truthful without coating on my usual...erm, 'charm', but I had to do it."

"Wow." I murmured. The smile that spread over my face was involuntary. "I can't believe you handled it so well!If Rhonda knew how hard you try for her, I'm sure she'd say yes. I think she's just a little confused and shocked at the moment, but I'm pretty sure she'll come around in time."

After I got home, it was time I did my homework. But since Arnold and I usually did our work together, I raced up to his room with my books, and knocked. There was a pause.

I knocked again. No answer.

"Hey, anyone in there? It's just me!" I called. I knew for a fact Arnold was at home, because he would've told me if he was going to go somewhere straight after school. The only thing he didn't tell me about was when we were playing something in Gerald Field, and that's because I was always there too.

Finally, I could hear something. Arnold's voice, and then another one that was suspiciously familiar. I'd know that voice anywhere. It seemed that Helga was finally following up on that promise she made to me about talking to Arnold.

I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I got the idea. "Hey, if I ruined a moment or something, I'll come back later. But you two lovebirds have fun!"

I did my homework on my own that night, although I ended up having to leave my creative writing assignment for the next day. I had way too many creative schemes floating around.

**A very big event in a very short space, I know. I'm sorry. Could you review if you forgive me?**


	8. Chapter 8: Miss Matchmaker

**Again, shall we continue? Thanks for reviewing, The J.A.M a.k.a Numbuh I, Beth and Joyce LaKee (she learned from becoming the pariah last time).**

The next morning, Arnold asked me specifically not to tease him and Helga about the relationship thing while we were waiting at the bus stop. "Helga's quite sensitive about it, you know that." he said with that usual calm firmness. "Your teasing just confirms her fears that people will stop taking her seriously if she shows her feelings."

"But I'm the one that's been pushing her to ask you out from the start!" I protested. "She should know that I still take her seriously. I know perfectly well that she is the strongest girl at PS118 since the start of this year, and the most dangerous. Her showing her feelings towards you doesn't change a thing for me. Doesn't she know that?"

"Just leave it alone, Nicole." Arnold said quietly. "Please." He was completely serious about it, I knew.

I had to agree to it. "But since I have, maybe you can tell me what you two were doing last night." I smirked.

Arnold blushed. "Oh...we just...talked, I guess. I'd been planning to talk things through with her anyway, after I kissed her in the jungle. At that point, I really, really felt the same way as her. I didn't know if I was really mature enough to ask her to be my girlfriend as such, but I could tell that's what she wanted. And now? I don't think my feelings match up to hers, but I _do_ love her...well, if I can even know what love is at this stage. So last night, I told her again what I'd said before – that I was finally ready to return her feelings. And...well..."

"Did you ask her to be your girlfriend?" I pressed. "And if you did, did she say yes?"

Arnold went an even darker pink and nodded to both questions. I couldn't help squealing and hugging him.

"But don't say anything about this at school." he whispered. "Not even Lila can know. Helga and I decided to get everyone used to the idea of us as friends before any dating stuff."

I sighed. "But Lila knows about you already! She wouldn't tell – she kept Helga's secret for her after the school play. But if you insist, I promise I won't tell anyone, not even Lila."

A couple more weeks went by. January became February. Rhonda finally confided after a week and a half about Curly, and said that she'd decided to take that one date, since he wasn't forcing her into it, and he could write good love letters. The week after, she admitted to going on another date, and it seemed like my plan had been a success. From Curly, I got pretty much the same story. They were well on the way to becoming a real couple, although in school, they seemed to keep their interaction to occasional glances, with Rhonda looking around to make sure no one was looking at her first.

At home, the time I spent with Arnold was reduced. He and Helga were getting along at school, with the teasing Helga kept up being mostly playful. But because they were going to be an official couple, Helga sometimes came over. Part of this was probably because going home wasn't that much fun for her, and she couldn't just go over to Phoebe's every day. I did mention Olga had moved back in with the rest of the Patakis, right? But anyway, I had a lot more time on my own, because Arnold started spending a lot of time with his new girlfriend outside school hours, although we still did hang out a bit and we did our homework together, etc. I didn't mind too much, really. I had my own boyfriend to hang out with and if anyone deserved to be lucky in love, it was those two. I mean, after all of Arnold's bad luck with girls and Helga pining for him the whole time, no child, teen or adult couple deserved to have each other's love more than them.

But on the other hand, I might've gotten two couples together, but as the self-appointed class matchmaker, there was still at least one more couple that needed to be on the road to their relationship. I discussed it with Lila.

"I mean, have you noticed the way they look at each other?" I asked. "It's all too obvious that they like each other and are too shy to say anything."

"Are you ever so certain that they feel that way?" Lila asked carefully. "It's possible that they just want to be friends."

"Please." I scoffed. "You don't keep a picture of a boy in your locker just because you want to be friends with him, even if you're not because your best friend treats his best friend like crap and he can't stand her. Nor do you walk off into the sunset, hand in hand. And if you're a boy, whispering something into a girl's ear that she's giggling at is a pretty clear sign of flirting."

If you hadn't figured it out, I was talking about Gerald and Phoebe. Even now, I still caught them glancing at each other. Phoebe still had a photo of Gerald taped to her locker door, so I knew for sure how she felt.

"That was last year, though." Lila pointed out. "If you're oh so set on this, maybe you should ask them about it?"

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, Lila. I've barely talked to Gerald unless he's over at the boarding house or we're on the same team when we're playing football or baseball. So I can just waltz up to him and say 'hey Gerald, what's going on with you, oh and by the way, do you have a crush on Phoebe', huh? And just because I still hang out with Phoebe occasionally, why would she still keep a picture of him in her locker if she didn't like him? Listen, I'm the only one who knows the romantic secrets of this world. I watched over you all in fourth grade." I took on a mystical tone. "I am the all-knowing matchmaker, the only one who knows where our hearts lie..."

Lila's eyes lit up suddenly. "Back up, Nicole. You didn't give it away, but I think I worked something out. Did you, by any chance, do something that got Rhonda willingly within ten feet of Curly?"

I smirked. "Maybe..." Lila raised her eyebrows and I sighed.

"OK, I told him to do the secret admirer thing." I admitted. "I figured that if Rhonda got anonymous attention that she liked, she'd be less inclined to say no once the anonymous person revealed themselves, even if it wasn't someone she'd usually like. But trust me, all the non-dramatic moves that have been winning her over – that's all Curly. So I may have told him to note what kind of affection Rhonda would and wouldn't accept, but he worked that one out himself. It's kind of cute, in a creepy way."

Lila giggled and linked arms with me (in a totally platonic friendshippy way – that IS possible, no matter what some think). "Exactly my thoughts!"

At that moment, a thought occurred to me. "Actually, though, there is something weird about it. Curly was acting really...well, strange, and I don't mean strange like he usually is, I mean that he wasn't acting like he was on the brink of insanity. Why was he acting so normal?"

Lila smiled again. "Well, you know Dr Bliss, the child psychologist? I passed by her office one time and Curly was just coming out. I think she's helping him get his actions under control, and she must be ever so helpful. I haven't told anyone else, but then you're the first person to notice it."

"I know." I nodded. "Remember I told you about that episode that delved into Helga's past? Dr Bliss was in that episode – in fact, it was the only time she had a speaking role, although I think I saw her in the movie at one point."

I should have known by that time that there were too many well-kept secrets revolving around me. I'd let six people know my true past, and I was secret keeping for too many other people – Lila's powers, Arnold and Helga's romantic relationship, everything I'd done to help Curly...maybe I should've known things would fall apart sooner or later. Things that would mean playing matchmaker wouldn't stay my priority.

**What does Nicole mean? Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Spying

**OK, let's see what's going wrong. Thanks for always reviewing, The J.A.M a.k.a Numbuh I, JoyceLaKee and Beth.**

It was early February, and Valentine's Day was approaching. Trust things to go wrong on the most romantic day of the year! Sorry, strike that – trust the fights to start just before Valentine's Day. It fell on a Thursday this year, so of course things had to start getting rough that week.

It started with Curly asking my advice on Rhonda, again. "She insists on keeping our love a secret." he explained. "Can't you convince her otherwise?"

I considered, and then said "You know, you're not the only ones keeping a relationship secret. Look at the teasing me and Sid got when we went official! You've got to understand where Rhonda's coming from – she's been snubbing you ever since you started hitting on her. Be patient with her. One step at a time – you're expecting everything too quickly. Hold back, or you might lose her."

Curly nodded at my advice, but I noticed the day after that Rhonda started getting quieter. She still acted confident, but her dark eyes showed that she was distracted.

I didn't take too much notice, though. Helga only seemed to be happier, now. Even her look started changing, if only a little. Around the start of the week, she started wearing her pigtails lower, and they hung down more, instead of sticking straight out like brooms. Not only that, but ever since she and Arnold started dating, I noticed that she didn't stare at him as much as usual. She still did watch him, but not constantly. Arnold sometimes did catch her staring, but he'd usually give her a reassuring smile. He didn't seem to mind so much.

But it was the Tuesday that things really started to go wrong. Things seemed fine when I got up that day, and had breakfast as per usual. But when I got on the bus, a flurry of whispers broke out.

"What's going on?" I asked Lila as I sat down.

She was looking furtive herself, but tried to straighten her face out as she spoke. "Nothing, really." she said quickly.

I narrowed my eyes. "Lila Sawyer, don't treat me like I can't tell. I know that look. Plus everyone starts staring and whispering as I get on the bus. What is it?"

"Hey, Lila!" called Rhonda from the front. "Did you know about her?"

Lila frowned, an unusual expression on her. "Know what about who?" she asked.

Rhonda rolled her eyes. "Know that Nicole used to be a spy, duh!" she said.

I immediately stared at her. "Who said that?" I demanded. "I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Oh, don't give me that." Rhonda sighed. "So maybe you're not doing that now, but you were, weren't you? How else would you know more than me about everyone? I pride myself on knowing everything about everyone, but-"

"You're confusing me for Brainy." I shot back. "You know, that kid who actually does lurk in the shadows? I'm a completely normal kid who happens to be orphaned. I only got here around the end of fourth grade, anyway!"

Rhonda raised her eyebrows, not believing it. "You were here before that." she stated. "I thought you were familiar, and now I know why. Anyway, now that's out, why didn't you tell me before? I thought we were friends."

"It's not true!" I snapped. "Who started saying that? Where did you hear it from?"

"I hear everything." Rhonda said evasively. "If there's anything new at PS118, I'm the first to hear it."

There was no way I could convince Rhonda otherwise. Halfway through recess, I stopped bothering to correct her, but I wouldn't let her in on anything important. I could trust Lila with secrets like this, but Rhonda wouldn't hesitate to tell. Speaking of Lila, I asked her about it.

"Who started this rumour about me?" I asked.

"I don't know." Lila sighed. "This obviously started from the truth and became exaggerated. Whoever did it must've known something to make it believable. How many people have you even told?"

"Six." I admitted. "I know you wouldn't tell. And I'm not even going to entertain the thought that Arnold would've, of all people. And if Helga and Phoebe didn't tell when I first told them, I'm pretty sure both of them wouldn't start now. Helga knows how important secrets are, and Phoebe knows how to keep quiet about things like that. The others I swore to secrecy, too. I had to tell Arnie, because he already knew, but he's not here any more. And that only leaves..." I stopped.

"Who else did you tell?" Lila asked.

"He swore whatever I said wouldn't leave the room..." I muttered. "The only person that could've told besides everyone I just listed is...Sid."

Lila blinked at me. "When did you tell him? Did you trust him with such important information?"

"I was kind of cornered, and I didn't have a good excuse." I muttered. "I don't know where the whole spy rumour came from, but I kind of had to explain something that left that part unexplained, so he kept asking and I wasn't sure if I believed he wouldn't tell, but he did promise not to say anything. I know it was stupid to trust him with my secret, but there wasn't really anything I could say. Not to mention, I think he suspected that I was a spy or something before I told him the truth."

I spent most of the morning after recess glaring at Sid. Granted, all I could see was the back of his green cap with his limp stringy hair hanging down, but I think he knew I was glaring at him from the way he tensed up after his eyes flickered in my direction. However, I decided that it wasn't something to discuss in school, so I left him alone at lunchtime and then "casually" dropped a note on his desk as I passed by, since he got to class and was already in his seat before me, now trying to look extremely absorbed in making a paper aeroplane.

The note read: _"On the steps of PS118 after school. Be there."_

Just to make sure, I left the classroom first to wait outside the doors of the school. If Sid hung back in the corridors, I'd see, and he sure as hell wasn't going to make a break for it while I was guarding the doors. I knew for a fact that Sid was a total scaredy-cat, but that was exactly why he'd probably run instead of obey my note.

But to my honest surprise, when Sid finally showed up, last of all the kids, he walked slowly, as if he was walking to his death sentence and accepted the fact. All the same, I grabbed his wrist before he was out of the doors and pulled him over to the side of the (now deserted) steps.

"So." I said aggressively. "Did you start the rumour, or did you just tell the truth that was misunderstood? And why did you feel the need to spill my hugest secret?"

**Sid is fun to write, but the kid gets on my nerves all the time. He's mostly a cowardly crybaby who suffers from extreme paranoia (not that he can help having a clinical disorder). I couldn't help thinking that he would really be likely to spill the beans about Nicole. Please review!**

**Oh, and could someone PLEASE do a picture that can be the cover for this fanfic or "Hell Of A Girl"? I'd appreciate that. I was thinking of something like nine-year-old Nicole in the outfit she bought in the last fic with a plaited bit at the top of her head with the rest of her hair down with a thought bubble reading "A + H = Love", but I'm open to ideas. I just want a picture of Nicole in any situation, and I can't draw myself.**


	10. Chapter 10: Rumoured

**Let's see how Sid will cope when facing his girlfriend's wrath. Thank you for reviewing, The J.A.M a.k.a Numbuh i – you always seem to be first (but are you right?). Thanks for the other review, Beth.**

I was prepared for Sid to deny everything initially, and he didn't disappoint.

"I – I said what you told me wouldn't leave my bedroom, and it didn't!" he protested. "I swear it wasn't me who told everyone that stuff!"

I believed part of that. "By that, you mean you told someone while they were in your room and they told everyone else a different story?" I challenged. "I'd believe that. So explain why you told anyone at ALL!"

Sid now seemed terrified. "I didn't say you used to be a spy!" he insisted. "I was just hanging out with some of the guys and something you told me kind of slipped out – and...and..." I should've seen it coming. He burst into tears. "They came to that conclusion on their own, honest!" he wailed. "I didn't tell them anything about where you were from! It wasn't me!"

That I could believe. Sid had definitely become more mature than he was on the show, even if he still had freak-outs and crazy beliefs and was kind of cruel once in a while. That's why I trusted him with my secrets in the first place.

My anger subsided a little, and I sighed. Hanging out with Lila had turned me into a real softie. How could a few tears make me any less furious?

"OK, I'll believe that." I conceded. "But since you got me into this, you are going to get me out of it. What did you tell the guys? And quit crying before you start talking."

Sid obligingly forced himself to calm down and stop sobbing. "We were, um, talking about..." he stuttered, "Um, talking about...who was the cutest girl in our grade. I mean, it wasn't all of us there, but most of us were. I think Arnold and Brainy were the only ones not there. So some of them started saying stuff about you – you know, because you're really strong and mean sometimes like Helga, but you're so much prettier. And then I said that you're also really smart and it just kind of slipped out how you'd memorized what Harold said that time. But everyone remembered that you wouldn't have been there at the time, and I couldn't make up an explanation fast enough. Then Curly said that he thought you were previously a spy because you seem familiar to everyone, yet we hadn't met you until last year. And everyone took him seriously, for once."

My anger was instantly halved, some of it being directed at the little psycho who I'd actually helped! Well, I'd have to be careful about how I planned things around him (I hadn't forgotten the time he'd nearly gotten Eugene expelled by framing him for pulling the fire alarm over a ruined pencil), but I was still going to take revenge. But I was still mad at Sid for being thoughtless enough to bring up the _Helga's Masquerade _quote.

I shrugged. "Guess that means Curly's got most of the blame now. But I'm still expecting you to help me get this cleared up, OK?"

Sid gave a nod, although I could see he really didn't know what he was getting himself into and was only agreeing because he was scared.

"Anyway," he said shyly. "Am I forgiven, just a little bit?"

I groaned, but I slung an arm around his shoulders, giving in. "Guess I can't really stay mad at you for that long. I still am, but you get props since you didn't mean to do it. So," I sighed, "Did you want to hear more about what I learned with the show and on that site I was talking about? Since my reputation for knowing things is skyrocketing, I might as well talk about it to someone who knows the truth." We were alone, so there was no point in going anywhere else to talk about it.

Sid's energy levels shot up. "Definitely! Can you tell me stuff about other people?"

I trusted Sid more than I probably should've given him credit for, sure. But no way did I trust him with any information he could use against people like Helga.

"Some." I fudged. "I thought you'd be more interested in hearing what I learned about you without actually talking to you."

Sid looked disappointed, but he smiled nonetheless. "Well...sure. I'm interested to hear that, too."

"I'll start with some of the tropes I forgot." I said. "Nice Hat, for one thing, since you almost always wear that green cap. And Gag Nose – no offense, but it kind of looks like a sausage."

Sid gave a sigh. He'd obviously heard it several times. Well, at least I'd kept to the cleaner interpretation.

"I don't mind it now." I told him. "I'd only really mind it if it got in the way, but you've kissed me a few times and it's been fine. I actually kind of like it. Anyway, then there was Catchphrase – I don't think I've ever heard you say it since I've been here, but I remember you frequently used the phrase 'boy howdy' on the show. Then there's Only One Name, Properly Paranoid, Hollywood Voodoo... that's most of them." I carefully ommitted 'Chronic Backstabbing Disorder' and 'Jerkass'.

"I looked 'tropes' up on the internet after that weekend." Sid remarked with a smirk. "I was trying to work out which ones you fitted." He scooted slightly closer to me. "Tomboy and Girly Girl is obvious – you are kind of like a prettier, kinder Helga, yet you hang out with Lila more – I thought she was the girly girl out of you two. Sometimes you do a Deadpan Snarker routine, too. Secret Keeper, obviously with everything you know about us. I kind of like most of them..."

"I've got another question." I said. "You said you and the other guys were talking about whoever was the cutest girl in our grade. Who did you pick out of the seven of us? Lila?"

Sid immediately looked uncomfortable. "We played elimination. Helga was obviously out. Sheena, too. I sort of used to like Nadine, but she's not really that pretty, so we took her out. And I think a few of us wanted to leave Phoebe in, but let's face it, she's not really cute unless you already like her. Then Curly was ready to kill us if we didn't leave Rhonda in, a few of us do really like Lila, and...well..."

"So was I eliminated next?" I guessed.

"No." Sid muttered. "Actually, we argued over the last three of you and couldn't decide. I was just thinking of what some of the guys said about you."

"What did they say?" I asked, considering the worst.

"Well...Iggy said you were ugly when you started here but now you're anything but, and Gerald said that if you weren't taken, he might've considered asking you out if you weren't practically like his best friend's sister. Even Joey said you were kind of sweet." Now Sid had a faint look of jealousy on his face.

"And you are looking all jealous about this because?" I said pointedly. "I'm pretty sure Iggy doesn't like me. If he likes anyone, it would probably be Nadine, Rhonda or Lila. Gerald is SO obviously into Phoebe, and Joey's a little nerd with a missing tooth who has a better chance with Gerald's little sister than he has with me."

Sid blushed, as he always did when I seemed to read his thoughts. "Gerald's little sister had a crush on me at one point." he admitted.

I giggled, remembering. "Yeah, that happened at the end of the episode called _Timberly Loves Arnold._"

"How do you remember all the titles?" Sid asked out of the blue. "I barely remember any episode titles from the shows I watch. You know, like back when I made a habit of watching _Yo Ernest, _I never got the episode names." I remembered a mention of that – an episode parody inside the show.

"Oh, I don't remember all of them." I said casually. "There's like one hundred and eighty-five. I remember some that I've seen more than once. Like _Arnold's Valentine, _cause that's so beautiful. And _What's Opera, Arnold _because the title parodies the Looney Tunes episode _What's Opera, Doc._"

Sid was looking interested. "There was a Valentine's Day episode, about last year?"

I sighed. "Just for the sake of not having you ask questions, Arnold asked one of his old crushes out anonymously, and he was asked out by another couple of girls, including his French pen pal. The last girl who wasn't his pen pal was a mystery – she wouldn't tell him who she was – but he liked her the most. And the other one was about when your class went to see _Carmen. _Long story short, Arnold fell asleep and dreamed about his own version. Then after he woke up, Helga fell asleep and dreamed her own version of the opera."

This conversation went on for way too long. By the time I got home that night, I was exhausted from answering Sid's questions about episodes without spilling the important stuff, like, oh, I don't know, Helga being in love with Arnold since preschool (I made sure to keep _Helga On The Couch _under wraps). He also asked me about other characters' tropes – weird, he'd never seemed interested in those kind of things. Oh well, he was a weird kid, but he could be sweet. It was two days until Valentine's Day, and I just hoped things would go smoothly.

**Yep, Valentine's Day is next! Please review! I can't remember which episode _Yo Ernest _was mentioned in, I just know it was. Let me know if you can find it.**


	11. Chapter 11: My Valentine

**Love is in the air! To the guest reviewer, the series didn't end in 1999, plus I'm treating this as if it was 2014 so stop criticizing my stories! Thanks for reviewing, The J.A.M Numbuh i (keep in mind that it fits with Nicole knowing more than she should), Joyce LaKee (I discovered it, and can't stop writing them, plus it's easier to describe the characters) and xFilms (yes I thought so, just wasn't sure).**

Finally, Valentine's Day arrived, and it might've been fifth grade, but we were still set to making Valentine cards, the way people did every year.

I never made a big deal out of the day, and even though I was in a relationship, I still wasn't planning to do so. At ten years old, declarations of love were going to be few (unless Helga decided to throw caution to the wind or Curly quit the subtle approach), but I still addressed my Valentine to Sid, and I signed it "your girlfriend, pretending to be anonymous". After lunch, we all slipped the Valentines into the lockers of our classmates.

I found four cards in my locker by the end of the day. The first one read "_Happy Single Awareness Day to you single ladies, and Happy Valentine's Day to us pairing up. Sorry the message isn't personalized." _A very carefully drawn signature was underneath it, but even if I hadn't picked out the initials in the signature, I would've known from the language that Rhonda wrote it. She had probably sent the same one to every girl in the class – just a friend Valentine

I also found a friend Valentine from Arnold. Knowing him, he'd probably written one to everyone in the class, since he was friends with everyone. If he'd found time. The third card was from Sid, I could tell, although he hadn't signed it. He made it pretty clear in the message.

He'd written: "_Nicole, I'll be waiting for you on the steps after school again today. You're not still mad at me about letting that quote slip, right? Will you be my Valentine? I'm still so happy when I think of you as my girlfriend – you know how I feel. And I still think you're the prettiest girl in school." _It was a little awkwardly worded, but quite sweet all the same.

The fourth card was one I could take a guess at. It read "_Just saying thanx 4 all the love advice! My Rhonda is still a bit shy about it in school, but when we're alone together, we're in heaven. You deserve some love too, so hope your own boyfriend can show you a good time. BTW, I consider you a friend. We can hang out sometime, right?" _I sighed. It was obviously from Curly – and like I said, I didn't consider him a friend. But when I discussed it with Lila the day after, she'd told me that I ought to be friends with him, and I decided to give it a try – but only when I'd finished exacting revenge on him for starting the still-strong rumour about me.

I asked Sid that afternoon. We'd decided to hang out in the Mighty Pete treehouse. Most of the class didn't go there so much any more (although a group of the boys hung out there occasionally and sometimes a few girls went up there), so it was a good place to go to be alone.

Sure enough, it was deserted, so I explained what I was thinking. "You said Curly started the 'spy' rumour, right? Well, as you know, that rumour is still going around and I'm seriously going to make him pay for it. The difficulty is, it's Curly of all people. I have to be really sneaky with it so he doesn't find out it's me."

Sid shivered. "I don't blame you on that. He's seriously scary when he snaps."

"He just won't stop at anything." I agreed. "On that page of tropes, he had things like Ax-Crazy, Creepy Child, Beware the Quiet Ones, Laughing Mad...you get the idea. On the other hand, he sent me a card to thank me for helping him out with something last year, and he even said he considers me a friend. Does he even have any friends?"

Sid shrugged. "Not really. He's on his own, most of the time. When he's not, he's usually one of the geeky group. You know, Eugene, Sheena, Brainy..."

I nodded. "I know the group. I thought I saw him mostly being on his own. I'd already thought of what to do – fighting fire with fire. But I need to do it in a way that Curly won't be able to find out that I started the rumour." I grinned. "Remember I said you have to help me? That's where you come in."

"Look, Nicole..." Sid began, looking nervous. "I said I'd help you get out of this thing, but when it comes to Curly, you're on your own. I had to negotiate with him last year, and it was one of the most nerve-wracking things I've ever done."

I scowled. "You can't be serious! I remember that time, and Curly had calmed down a bit by the time you talked to him. Besides, you weren't alone with him. Curly wasn't going to do anything with Arnold being there – he got Curly to talk rationally about it in the first place. Anyway, what was your plan to get this rumour dispelled?"

Sid shrugged. "I hadn't thought of it yet."

"Wait, I thought of something!" I exclaimed. A couple of words had come to mind – two words that I knew would help me. "OK, ditch any of the ideas you've thought of. You need to think of a rumour that I can use about Curly. Close to the truth. Nothing too bad, I don't want to have people turned off entirely...just something juicy. On the other hand, I need to ask Gerald about something."

Sid looked adorably confused.

"So...do you know if he has a date with anyone?" I asked. "If he does, I won't interrupt him, but if he doesn't, I'll go find him now."

Sid shrugged again. "Maybe. I think I heard him talking about going somewhere with someone...don't know who it was, though. I don't even know if it was a girl or not."

I leant back in my chair. "Well then, looks like I'm free for the afternoon. Lila's playing Lonely Hearts with her family, since her dad's a widower and she got billions of Valentines from people who she only likes as friends, so she couldn't hang out with me. Most of the girls are out with someone else, in fact. And Arnold's probably asked He-" I stopped. "He's got plans."

"What were you going to say?" Sid pressed. "Were you going to say Arnold asked someone out?"

I groaned. "I promised Arnold I wouldn't tell anyone! I know what you're like, you'll find it hilarious and tell anyone and everyone...and even if you keep it back from everyone except one person, they'll find it just as hilarious and tell everyone they can find."

"Aw, Nicole, I can keep a secret!" Sid protested. "I won't tell, honest! Besides, Arnold's a good guy, I wouldn't betray him by telling one of his secrets. "

I sighed. "Like the time you _didn't _tell everyone that you got from Arnold that Iggy wears bunny pyjamas?" I questioned. "And on top of that, you do have a tendency to want to tell everyone stuff that you think is funny."

"Why would I laugh at it?" Sid asked insistently. "Is it about who Arnold has a thing for? Who is it? Is she in our class? Does she know he likes her?"

I groaned again. "I'm not telling you who she is." I snapped. "I'm not telling you whether she's in our class or not because that narrows down the suspects, but she does go to our school, yes, she knows Arnold likes her, and she's liked him for ages. There, that's enough."

"You're no fun." Sid complained. "I want to know."

I grinned. "You don't like a mystery, do you?" I laughed. "Well, all will be revealed. Arnold's been talking to her, and they've agreed to let everyone get used to them as friends before they become openly official. They're taking things slowly. She's quite shy about her feelings."

"Come on, you can tell me." Sid wheedled. "I won't tell anyone, I swear!" He paused, then said with a devious smile, "Can you at least tell me some of the tropes she has?"

I thought about it, and then smiled. "Sure." I said. "Breakout Character. Unknown Rival. Single Woman Seeks Good Man. In Love With Love. Antihero or Antivillain." I grinned again. "I'm not saying any more. If I did," like Little Miss Snarker, The Nicknamer, or maybe even She Cleans Up Nicely, "I'd be breaking my promise."

"She's a breakout character?" Sid said in amazement. "You mean – she's the most popular character? People like watching her best?"

"You got it." I said. "Doesn't mean people don't like the rest of you, though. Some people I saw seemed to love you a lot. One girl did a meme where you were her second favourite character. She was meant to draw herself in her favourite character's clothes, and she decided to wear yours because she didn't like her favourite characters'. And you didn't mind because she didn't steal your boots."

"As long as it wasn't all my outfits..." Sid admitted.

Sid finally admitted defeat, and we spent the rest of the afternoon talking about us – although tropes kept sneaking into the conversation. Valentine's Day, overall, was pretty good.

**Sorry about all the tropes – they're stuck in my brain! Please review!**


End file.
